


Sharing the News

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus goes looking for Harry to share some news, but what he finds surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the News

Title: Sharing the News  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: SS/HP  
Summary: Remus goes looking for Harry to share some news, but what he finds surprises him.  
Word Count: 950  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Fluff.  
A/N: Written for [](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/)**unbroken_halo** 's birthday. Her prompt: Snarry which no one knows about yet. Lupin catches them kissing but they don't notice. I'm afraid I had them do a bit more than kiss, hon. I hope that's okay. *g*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sharing the News

~

Remus whistled as he walked down the hall, a spring in his step. He’d just gotten some excellent news and he hoped to share it with Harry, who, he was sure, would be pleased for him as well.

Harry had been quiet lately, and Remus was beginning to be concerned about the changes in the young man who he’d begun to think of as his godson in Sirius’ absence.

Harry’s quarters in Gryffindor tower were empty, so Remus decided to search for him in the DADA classroom. That proved to be a dead end as well, however, and just as he was leaving, he spotted a couple of students.

“Do either of you know where Professor Potter is?” he asked them.

One nodded. “I believe he had a... discussion with Professor Snape and he left with him, sir,” she said.

The other covered her mouth with her hand. Apparently calling it a discussion was generous.

Remus frowned. Were Harry and Snape still getting into fights even now?

“I can’t believe that they are still arguing this many years after the end of the war,” he muttered to himself as he took the stairs to the Slytherin dungeons. _They really need to get over their animosity_...

Remus came to a stop at Snape’s door, unsure how to proceed. They weren’t friends exactly, but he did respect the other man. Steeling himself for what he might find, he knocked on the door, surprised when it opened under his hand.

Not hearing anything, Remus stuck his head around the door carefully. It could be dangerous to get between Harry and Snape when they were fighting.

He gasped. They were definitely not fighting.

Harry and Snape were inside, although, Remus could be excused for not having realized that.

Snape was seated in a chair by the fire, his eyes closed, and, straddling his lap was Harry, whose face was buried in his neck. As Remus watched, Harry pulled away and, with a mischievous smile, began unbuttoning Snape’s robes.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Snape asked, batting Harry’s hands away.

“Too many clothes...” Harry gasped.

Snape smirked. “Perhaps not, brat. We only need certain things undone after all....”

He began squirming and grunting, and Remus, after a few moments, realized that there was obviously something more going on beneath the robes. He found himself reluctantly impressed at Snape’s abilities when Harry’s trousers, quickly followed by his and Snape’s pants, hit the floor.

Unable to pull his eyes away, he watched as Harry wriggled and Snape shifted until...

“Fuck... yeah,” Harry breathed, his head falling back.

“Now,” Snape bit out. “Ride me.”

Remus’ mouth fell open as Harry began to move up and down on top of Snape in an ancient and unmistakable rhythm of thrust and retreat.

“Merlin... so good,” Harry moaned.

“And you remain... impressively tight,” Snape rasped, his eyes mere slits as he watched Harry impale himself repeatedly. His hands were clutching Harry’s waist, and he appeared to thrusting upwards as hard as Harry was pushing downwards.

Remus knew he should go, but his feet seemed rooted to the spot as he watched Harry and Snape together.

_Leave_! his mind screamed at him.

“Severus...” Harry wailed as his orgasm hit, his back arching in ecstasy. As Remus watched, Snape followed, coming with a deep shudder, his eyes closing as a look of almost unbearable pleasure crossed his face.

Harry collapsed heavily onto Snape, who cradled him with such tenderness that it made Remus blink.

“Mmm, fabulous,” Harry murmured, pressing light kisses into Snape’s neck.

“Indeed,” Snape replied, a hand stroking gently over Harry’s riotous hair.

Remus backed away as silently as he could, pulling the door shut with a soft sound which he hoped would not alert the occupants. What he’d seen had certainly given him a lot to think about.

He spun and practically ran smack into Neville Longbottom.

“Neville... Oh, sorry. I mean Professor Longbottom,” Remus gasped, arms full of the now sinewy Herbologist.

Neville looked up at him through long lashes before stepping back. “Professor Lupin. Hello,” he said calmly. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

Remus blinked. “Why, yes. Thank you. And please, as we are to be colleagues once I start as Transfiguration professor, call me Remus.”

Neville smiled. “Well, then, welcome, Remus,” he said softly. “Were you looking for Professor Snape?”

Remus glanced back at the door he’d just been gawking through. “Erm, Harry actually, but I think I’ll look more later.”

Neville raised a brow. “Then perhaps you would like to join me for a cup of tea before supper? Harry should be there.”

Remus flushed slightly under Neville’s knowing look. “That would be lovely,” he said, gathering his dignity about him as best he could.

“Great,” Neville said, leading the way. “And perhaps we could plan a way to coordinate between our respective disciplines? I have some ideas...”

Sneaking a look at Neville’s fine figure as they walked, Remus smiled to himself. If he hadn’t misinterpreted Neville’s interest, Snape soon wouldn’t be the only one with a young lover on staff.

Inside Snape’s quarters, Harry’s head snapped up.

“Did you hear something?” he asked.

Snape, still mellow from their previous exertions, said, “Just you screaming my name.”

Harry blushed. “I’m serious. It felt like we were being watched just now....”

“Don’t be absurd. Who could possibly have seen us here?”

Harry shrugged. “You’re right. Maybe I’m just feeling guilty about not telling Remus about us.”

Snape smirked. “I suspect you’ll get your chance soon as Lupin accepts Minerva’s offer.”

“You think he will?” Harry asked.

Snape thought of how content he was. “He would be a fool not to,” he said.

~  



End file.
